


万分之一

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·架空自设，注意避雷。·刑警柚与推理天——我们拥有足够的信任与默契，弥补缺失的一块。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 顺手补档。

-上-

刚握过咖啡杯的手将冰凉金属壳钢笔握紧，单手用力打开笔盖，“咔”地一声跟启动什么开关似的，响在沉默的空气里，听的格外清晰。随后用笔点过文件上白纸黑字，停在关键处轻轻敲打在确认什么，线索依旧难以琢磨拼凑，紧皱眉头几乎成了近来唯一做的顺畅的面上表情，警室里寂静无声。

听见有人终于爆发出一段长叹息，像沉静里突然炸开，人放弃似的将椅子压的发声。靠在白板边上低头看着文件的羽生结弦闻声抬头，他刚有些发愣，心里却叹自己这时候还敢走神，若无其事地合上文件将刚刚习惯性拿出翻看的小册子夹在里面，起身。

“辛苦各位了。”羽生结弦诚恳道歉，“这次案件是旧案，要找到线索破案的确不容易，要求大家加班加了好几个晚上，实在熬不住的可以跟我申请请假。”

同事们都摇头摆手，“没事，都习惯了，又不是第一次办案。”

“队长你也熬了好几天，上头还要我们一个星期破案，压力比我们还大呢，现在这案就差查证逮捕，但，难啊。”

新来的警员金镇瑞转头听着新同事们与刑警队队长的对话，不敢轻易出声，只回头加紧处理着接手后不断堆积的文件。

他继续听着下段对话的时候，听见了一个陌生的名字。

“啊对了，今天博洋不是要过来核对新的细节吗？”

“怎么还没到？队长没联系他吗？他昨天的推理太精彩了！我是真的没想过犯罪还能用那种方式。”

“他好厉害！我好想见到他！”本田真凛毫不掩饰对那个人的崇拜之情，捧着小脸真诚期待，“队长，人是你介绍来的，不负责联系？”

万年独居单身者、被人调侃工作至上主义其他事不管的羽生结弦被点名，挑眉指了指自己，“我……？”

金镇瑞不解地移动着凳子，拉过最近跟他聊的开的一名警员好奇地问道：“大家不都说队长除了本职工作，其他的人和事基本不过问吗？这个，博、博洋是……？”

警员道：“说来话长。”

“请长话短说。”金镇瑞诚恳道。

“就他跟队长……呃，好像也没什么好说的。”警员感觉到羽生结弦的目光正往他这里飘，估计是听见了某个名字自动导航跟踪，他想了想，在工作时间八卦上级确实不太好，最后选择还是不说为妙。

金镇瑞一头雾水，难不成这还是什么警局三大不可说事件之一？心有疑惑有待解答，他回头准备继续处理案件，就听见警室门口处传来两个声音，警室一下子就热闹起来，像跑进一团火，开始烧着一时冻结的空气。

他跟周围的人一同凑上去，想看看到底是谁，不想在他身后的羽生结弦像挤了过来，发现挤不进去围着的人群，随后默然地倒退回去，不慌不忙地转身收好文件里头的小册子，放进制服胸前的口袋里，不大不小，藏着刚刚好。

有人开始说着话，围着人嘘寒问暖。

“博洋终于来了！啊怎么看起来这么憔悴？”

“推理怎么样了？新细节都在这里！给你给你！”

“哪有像你这样一来就塞案子的啊？来来来博洋，这是给你准备的奶茶与糖，多甜都可以。”

金杨忙往前一站，挥开围上来的那些警员，“我说至于吗，天天就来晚了点，都凑上来问东问西干甚。”

本田真凛拉过在金杨后头木愣站着的金博洋，移了把凳子在他身后放着，“博洋这么厉害，帮我们破了两个案子，怎么说也是队友了，是该照顾点的。”

“对对对。”车俊焕点点头，环着的双臂放下露出自己胸前的警员编号，现场的每个人都有，除了金博洋。金博洋今天简单穿了一件连帽衫，衬着白嫩如雪的皮肤，双眼黑白分明，笑的弯弯，他看了眼车俊焕的编号，暂时没说话。

金博洋在心里小声叹息了会。

原来他并不是警局的人？金镇瑞注意到金博洋细微的表情变化，这已经是作为警员的惯例观察，心下有些了然，他拉过身边的警员悄声问了会，明白过来。

“还不算是私家侦探吧，只是这孩子天赋出众，无意间找上我们队，帮我们解决了些案子上的问题。”警员惋惜道，“是个推理天才。只是家里不让从事刑警行业，目前还在读研。偶尔受邀过来解析一些细节，但都挺关键的。”

金镇瑞边点头边看着腼腆笑着的金博洋，看对方一副年轻、乖顺、略显稚嫩的模样，还有有着可爱到犯规的虎牙，完全不能想象这样的人居然是心思缜密、能冷静追踪犯罪嫌疑人的推理人才，看周围人的反应，大概是都很佩服金博洋的能力，由衷的。

那么队长也是？金镇瑞看向在身后静静站着、沉默不语的羽生结弦，理智地想推翻自己的猜想。这位刑警队队长本身已经是警校几年来最优秀的刑侦人才，先前破过几次大案，被嘉奖封勋，在得知调来这个部门之后，金镇瑞兴奋很久。他想，这位工作态度异常严肃的刑警大概不会像那些警员这么崇拜他人吧。

被垂着肩捏着腿捧着加糖奶茶浑身不自在的金博洋勉强地笑了笑，“呃……各位，不用这么热情，我今天来只是说说一些看法，等会就要走了。”

众人纷纷出声，“没事没事，有空来玩也可以。”

“是这案件供词出问题了是吗？”羽生结弦冷不丁地说了句，开口就是正事，“它似乎跟证据合不上。”

金博洋点头，“是，家属与死者的关系并没有我们了解到的那样简单。有人在说谎。”

“谁？”

“不，准确来说不是人。而是血。人会说谎，而残留的血迹不会。”

“但当时采集时我们到现场反复勘察了很久，都没发现那个地方有问题。”

“是缺了一块。”金博洋补充道，“你们忽略的、众多血迹的一小块。”

连帽衫的青年起身把奶茶随手拿给站的最近的金镇瑞，快步走向白板处，指着一张照片对羽生结弦说：“这个区域的血迹其实深浅不一，覆盖了不一样的两层，完全清除血迹是不可能的，再高超的犯罪也难以实现这种完美的逃避方式。”

他继续往上移一张照片，“我相信你们警方检测血迹的技术可以查出来是谁，但是现在就是搞不清楚两种血迹的主人到底是什么关系，如今你们需要一个合理的解释与罪名找到逍遥法外的嫌疑人，苦于没有把这条线缕清。”

“我说了，死者与家属的关系没这么简单，但他们的关系网又简单到可以顺着缺的一块血迹就能找到。”金博洋拿出一张纸，展开抚平递给羽生结弦，“之前新的侧写已经给出，这次是我昨天画下的关系图，摸清楚，就可以查到抓人的证据。”

“找到血迹缺失的地方，很小，能被发现的概率几乎是万分之一，那么容易被忽略的那里到底放着什么拼图，就只能交给你们去抓捕了。”

羽生结弦听完接过，低头沉吟了会，看着上面一笔一划的字体与线条，若有所思，“谢谢。”

金博洋愣住，过去两个案子因为自告奋勇地加入推理，羽生结弦似乎一直都怀有疑问，并没有特别信任他，而这次却什么都不问地直接致谢，让他微感到诧异。

“呃，不客气。”

羽生结弦掏出胸前的小册子，将纸张小心翼翼折好夹进去，金博洋皱着眉看着羽生结弦行云流水的一系列动作，推理出他经常这么做，习惯很明显。他想起来处理第二次案子时，对方就已经有这本小册子，当时羽生结弦边听着他推理演绎边在小册子上记着什么，像在做观察记录，又像在记笔记，但他没办法从羽生温和的表情上看出什么，也不想通过心理方面来推测。

既然信任羽生可以伸张正义到底，就信任到底，继续站在他身后，其他的事情可以不用过问。

金博洋回去小声向金镇瑞要回暂时保管的奶茶，突然觉得眼前面生的金小哥正用星星眼看着他，顿时一阵鸡皮疙瘩跳过手臂。

“你真厉害啊……这道题我们做了很久！”金镇瑞激动地握着金博洋的手，“你一下子就全解出来了！”

“没……我只是尽力。”金博洋忙避开金镇瑞不断靠过来的手臂，“这位……呃……不用这么热情……”

金镇瑞上前抱着他不撒手，“以后请多多指教！”

金博洋哭笑不得，向摊手不管的金杨求助。

整理完照片与文档，羽生结弦“咳”了声，上前拉起金镇瑞的衣领，“你该去干活了，把关系图记录归档。”

“噢！……可纸在您那里啊？”金镇瑞欣喜过后反应过来。

“……不是，队长，你连人都还没抓，就直接归档了？”本田真凛迟疑了会，举手提问，“直接就按照博洋的推理抓人，真的是很不符合您以往的作风啊……”

“难不成你们觉得博洋的推理有哪里不合理吗。”羽生结弦反问。

“不不不，没觉得。”众人摇头，“反正博洋这两次的案子都没出错过。”

达成共识，羽生结弦不带犹豫地下令与其他警员立刻动身将新的犯罪嫌疑人抓捕归案，查询到嫌疑人最近的行程快速进行布局掌控分组，他看了眼站开到一旁不属警方不接受调控的金博洋，犹豫了一会。

“等会离开警局的时候，小心点。”

金博洋羡慕地看着警员们戴上警员证齐齐动身，听到羽生结弦的话后乖巧的点点头，“明天没课，还有案子吗？”

“你不休息？”羽生结弦挑眉。

“闲着也是闲着，就过来再瞎推案一会呗。”金博洋笑道，“呃，你不会嫌弃我吧？”

怎么会……羽生结弦刚想这么回答，觉得太轻易表达心思，怕惹了笑话，最后还是将话绷在凝重神情后，“最近有移交给我们组的新案子，你……可以过来看看吗？”

“只要容许我迟到就行，接受我今天分析的久把自行车钥匙给忘在家里的理由就行。”金博洋继续说了句，“对不住啊，我没看到你给我发的两条短信。”

“没事。”羽生结弦走之前回应。反正也没人知道。他这么想。

金镇瑞目送着众多同事出门后，在触及到羽生结弦的背影时想起了什么，沉思一会，他转身看着小口喝着奶茶的金博洋，后者向他微笑发出疑问。

刚刚我听着博洋认真推理分析的时候……好像队长就一直盯着博洋？金镇瑞开始反思，我发誓我的视线跟队长接触几秒钟过，确认眼神后，发现同样有崇拜的信号？被自己想法吓了一跳，金镇瑞停住了胡思乱想的猜测。

不行，工作要紧，上司的心思不能随意乱猜。金镇瑞烦恼的想着，下一秒又想起事来。

刚刚队长潇洒穿过外套戴上警员证的时候，博洋一直盯着他看，虽然他没说话，金镇瑞继续反思，但我总觉得他像在说眼前这个警官“好帅好酷”？

不行，工作要紧，四舍五入算同事的心思不能乱猜，金镇瑞挠挠头，内心万分痛苦地告别金博洋，回到办公桌赶着文件。

他似乎有点明白那位警员欲言又止什么。

 

第二天一大早金博洋骑上自家自行车准备去买份早餐，刚到店门口口袋里的手机就开始震动地不停，他以为是羽生结弦的短信，拿出来一看原来是昨夜忘记关的闹铃，今天本来打算晚点起床去图书馆，结果问了案子，计划就赶不上变化。

他沉默地看了会煎饼的制作方式，在思考要不要给羽生结弦带一份，毕竟刑警是个苦力活，有案子来的时候就日夜颠倒生活作息混乱，再加上昨晚随便聊天谈到那案子，估计羽生现在睡在警局里，通宵彻夜在办案，早餐这种东西几乎可遇不可求。

那……以什么名义给呢？金博洋纠结，其实他们之间的接触仅限于这三次合作办案和私底下偶尔有空的交流聊天，平时因身份特殊见不上几次面，而羽生结弦也明确表示过他并不想金博洋太过专注于办案，他们打交道的是那些黑暗里做些不为人知见不得光的事的罪犯，万一哪天出什么事，一时半会也不知道怎么挽救。金博洋深知这一切，但也向羽生结弦确保过会万分小心，会好好保护自己。

想完这些，金博洋才回过神来发现自己已经点了两份早餐，他扶额。

没事。大不了给江哥也可以。金博洋想，反正也没人知道他本来想给谁的。

谁知踏进警局门口，金镇瑞一句话就让金博洋心虚不已。

“嗨，博洋，早上好，这早餐是给队长的吗？他刚醒。”

“嗯……”金博洋眼神飘忽不定，勉强点头。

金镇瑞从文件里抬头指了指内部，“队长在法医室等你。”

接过复印案件的文件夹，金博洋礼貌跟热情的本田真凛道谢，金小哥同样热情地给他递了杯水，他接过后就往法医室走去。

这还是他的第一次亲身经历进法医室体验，他在门口停住，犹豫着敲了敲门，他有些担忧，但不是担忧里面有什么限制级的画面跳进眼睛里，推过大大小小案件的他没怎么怕过，只是担心带着早餐来法医室会不会太不把那些泡着福尔马林的器官放在眼里。

羽生结弦的声音如期而至。

“博洋吗？可以进来。”

他推开门，没有意料之中的东西与事物等着他，金博洋错愕地看着在里面靠桌并排立着的羽生结弦跟周知方，周知方跟他打了个招呼。

年轻有为的法医。金博洋同样回了个招呼，在之前的案子里他是接触过周知方的，但还不算熟，见面却有点相见恨晚，不凭第六感办案推理的金博洋一度放弃分析这种感觉是为何。

人也不坏。金博洋问周知方有没有吃过早餐，后者回答他最近吃早餐看心情，他才将另一份早餐顺理成章地递给羽生结弦。

周知方看了眼吃着早餐的两人，又抬头四望自己的法医室，吸了口混杂着新鲜消毒水与香味的空气，感觉胃在抽搐扭曲。

“就这么说案子不介意吧。”周知方翻开手上的文件夹。

两人齐齐摇头。

“具体情况已经写在文件上，我只跟你们再重申一次，死者腹部里确实有微量的安眠药，虽然计量少，却不可忽略。”周知方面无表情地看着一口一口吃着的两个人，移动开身，“要不你们过来看看翻开的胃部，我还没彻底缝上皮肤。”

羽生结弦微妙的停了下，神情复杂，身边的金博洋已经兴冲冲地要凑上前去，摩拳擦掌。

“我只听说化验出药物成分，没想到小周你可以做到用肉眼就能分辨了？”

意料之外的反应，周知方双眼稍微斜了角度，“……我骗你的。”

“我知道。”金博洋从进门的第一秒就开始观察着周围，他明明看到桌上手术刀还齐齐放着，被细心的法医擦拭地干净整洁，并非正在使用或即将要用的迹象，他直直看着周知方，“你连刀都没用。”

猜测周知方是因为接触不多，从其他人的叙述中怀疑自己的能力，从而逗一下他？金博洋没说太多，心知肚明，冲周知方笑了笑。

周知方瞄了一眼在一边默不作声的羽生结弦，眼神示意。

也不提前跟我说他会知道。

羽生结弦回神过来收起小册子无辜看回他。周知方看不懂对方的表情，但他觉得羽生结弦就是想让他知道金博洋没看上去那么甜。

噢。周知方明白过来警室里的人最近都在八卦什么。

三人简单核对基本情况做了分析后，金博洋了解到就目前而言这案件要逮捕犯罪嫌疑人，依旧缺乏绝对证据。他来来去去想了很久，也没有思绪。

“嫌疑人刘。是一个表面精英内心却极度扭曲、有暴力倾向的人，被举报将自己秘书杀死后仍然毫无内疚感、安逸地坐在自己的办公室里，但据他自己说他跟死者不熟，公司也暂时没有人出声证明他们两除了工作关系还有其他内幕。”周知方用自己的话叙述了一遍相关信息，“听起来是小案子，问题是他有不在场证明，私人原因，我们不好过问。”

“可他过几天就要走了，据说近期在办理离职手续。”羽生结弦接道。

“没关系，我可以找到。”金博洋收好关键记录的副本文件，“可以不去案发现场，需要新供词，核对公司情况就行。”

“这么快就搞定？”周知方感叹，并好奇这位人才的大脑运转速度到底多快。

“试试嘛，猜中的概率再低也还是存在的。”金博洋回头自信一笑，转身差点撞到桌边棱角，被羽生结弦眼疾手快地拉了一把，他看着那尖角心有余悸。

“谢谢啊。猛的撞上去估计要疼上好一会。”金博洋向羽生结弦抬头致谢，“我挺怕疼的。”

羽生结弦微不可闻地说了句“记住了”，金博洋出门的时候没听清。站到警局门口时，金博洋总觉得有人盯着他，做这种业务工作总有些警惕，他下意识地环顾四周，发现并没有什么太大不同，来往的路人照样冷漠，麻木，从大街小巷里穿过。

他抬头，看见广场大屏幕上刚放出来的公司招聘广告，一时觉得很眼熟，他凝视了很久。

又是一天日升月落。


	2. 下

-下-

 

晚幕如期而至，风凉夜冷，将人吹的清醒透彻，微亮的路灯突然剧烈闪烁几秒，在略显阴暗的小道上显得诡异，吓得路过的女学生忙逃离到马路边上，霓虹色照亮眼前的路，交叠着迷幻人的视觉。

抄近路的金博洋渐渐压低帽檐，身影隐在黑暗里，快速地往前走，驾轻熟路地拐过街角，几下奔跑跑进警局，他看见了晚上还在加班加点的羽生结弦，一愣。

“就……你一个？”被羽生结弦要求不能晚上出现在警局的金博洋心虚地退后一步，他本来临时过来找金镇瑞调案卷，结果还是没看到平时积极的金小哥，倒遇见说好今晚不在的羽生结弦。

“趁着刚结束几件案子整理一下做些笔记。”羽生结弦没表现的那么不满，只是轻笑，“不是说好明天再来吗？”

“明天可就要开庭了，没证据你们怎么把嫌疑人真正绳之以法。”金博洋上前把公司信息的记录跟口供附件递给羽生结弦，“全都在这里了，不过还有一个细节我还得再确认一下。”

羽生结弦不慌不忙地把东西接过，起身到茶水间习惯地接了杯咖啡，反应过来后停顿，叹气，又接了杯白开水才给金博洋。

金博洋愣愣地接过水，“你怎么看起来这么不着急？”

刑警抬手整理没扣紧又扯松的衣领，“有你在，不慌。”

被羽生结弦一句话噎的说不出什么的金博洋面上镇定地喝了口水，不是太烫，刚刚暖起，能驱散外面带来的冷意，他想起以往这位刑警也是这样客客气气又体贴地给家属与嫌疑人递上水。

他抬头看着羽生结弦，一如他最开始观察的那样，羽生年轻、气质型，带着与职业完全不符的温和，平易近人，还在金博洋梦想中的刑警队里担任第一领导位，怎么说都无可挑剔，但就是工作狂，单身主义者，又给人笼着一层琢磨不透的迷雾。

金博洋并不想彻底搞清楚每个人的想法与动作心理，虽然这已经是他的习惯，也仍是排斥这种隔着人心的试探。

随后羽生结弦回到办公桌上收起文件与小册子，把金博洋给的纸同样如之前一般折好夹住，他目视窗外的黑夜，抽开抽屉拿出了车钥匙。

“走吗？我送你。”羽生结弦关上台灯，问发愣的金博洋。他也没想到这次金博洋来的恰到时候，不用再像以前一样担心没遇上对方，所以他也没透露自己只是害怕晚上没人送才不让金博洋晚上过来的心思。

窗外的黑夜里肆无忌惮，总有什么在蛰伏，不得不警惕。

金博洋听见羽生结弦问他要不要送他回去，“啊？怎么回去，自行车吗？”他好像听说过其他警员讨论羽生结弦不会骑自行车这件事情，莫名其妙地提起。

“你想自行车……也可以，你载我？”羽生结弦挥着手里的车钥匙笑眯眯地说。

“不了不了……我明天下午还有一场讲座要听呢。”金博洋摆摆手，把纸杯丢进垃圾桶里，跟上往外走的羽生结弦。

出来时小道上的路灯全部亮起，出了故障的路灯被及时维修，原来之前是还没到时候点亮路途。

开车的羽生结弦全神贯注，金博洋也没说什么话，他撑着下巴看着快速倒流的景色，突然冒出来一句话。

“明天，刘无论表现出什么，都抱有怀疑的态度，不要再信他的一面之词，也不要再轻易信他的每一句话。”

转动方向盘进小区的羽生结弦奇道：“为什么这么说？”

“你见过他吗？”金博洋问。

“见过，之前他有个项目去了趟洛杉矶办事，回来的时候才见过的。”羽生结弦解释，随即停好车，“所谓的不在场证明。”

金博洋没再说话，这段只有他自己清楚问了什么信息的对话在下车后结束，他走到楼下思考了会，没听见车走的声音，转头错愕地看着跟着他的羽生结弦。

“啊，我家就在楼上，不用送了，谢谢。”

“刘的势力似乎比我们想象中的要大。”羽生结弦靠在车上突然有些心神不宁，想起今晚查看过的嫌疑人公司业务涉及范围，他试着揉开紧皱的眉心，再抬眼，“虽然是小案子，但出于我的职业病，我还是要提醒一下博洋，万事小心。”

“明天早上记得接我电话。”羽生结弦又不放心地说了一句，将手放在耳边作了个接电话的手势，“或者……你可以自己加一个定位系统，我记得你有认识的朋友可以帮你，确保安全，让我、我们追踪一段时间。”

“行。别担心，我信你也能用其他的方式快速找到我的位置。”金博洋笑开，同样作了个打电话的手势，“什么电话都能暴露位置。”

羽生结弦听着金博洋最后这句意味不明的话，心里默念几遍，抬眸目送着金博洋上楼回家。

但愿无论发生什么，我都能亲自确保你的安全吧。他想。

清晨破晓。金博洋却略感烦躁，他被两个陌生壮汉架着威胁被带到小区地下停车场，并被要求拿走全身上下仅有的一部能联系别人的手机时，在心里用力地翻了个白眼。

眼睛被迫蒙上不透的黑布，手被粗绳束缚着，金博洋被推进了轿车里，什么都看不清，也无法感知周围什么情况，深深吸气，鼻腔里也都是常见的同款车味，判断不出什么，他心下一沉。

这是光明正大地绑架啊……金博洋心里唾弃一番，胡七八糟地批判了会社会风气指责了世风日下，挣扎着手腕处绑的死死的绳索，他在想，我为什么要任由他们遮住我眼睛？我可以摘下来啊。刚想抬手，他就感觉身边坐着的壮汉在盯着他，一阵不寒而栗。

“找我有事？”金博洋出声问。

没人应他。金博洋早就猜到，思量过后，索性也放弃自我拯救，他有些摸到这群人的想法，并不是那种撕票的绑架，顶多就是某些人想找他谈心喝茶，不让看也就是担心金博洋迅速判断方位并且自救报警，毕竟下午就开庭，而警方已经显现能一击必捕的决心与自信，如果要反击，凭借强大势力周旋过后不难得知最近频繁进出警局的金博洋在这件案子里起到什么关键作用，自然而然找上门来也是意料之中。

不过方式太粗暴了。金博洋似乎被人带到一处房间里，他闻到了空气里木头潮湿的味道，一阵消一阵浮现，估计有些年头。

他动了动手腕，觉得皮肤已经被勒红，关节都被麻木的感知不到。

按坐在凳子上的金博洋倒放松起来，他悠闲地将头往靠，他听见有人走到他面前，鞋底摩擦地面声传到耳朵里，像踏碾着烟。

对面人久久不动。

金博洋也不想动，哪怕现在已经足够自由地可以伸手摘下来布条。

“金警官就不想看见我？”对面人笑。

“还行。”金博洋耸肩，“不是绑架我吗？我这么主动干什么。”

“绑架罪名可大了，我不想担。”对面人又走了几步，示意身边人上前摘布条，“我只是来‘请’警官在这里坐一会的。”

“那不好意思，我下午还有课，耽误了我的时间这还是谋财害命呢。”金博洋闭着眼适应突如其来的光亮，微微笑道，“不过刘先生，杀人对你来说都是小事，又岂会怕下午那场庭上对质呢。”

“说话可得有证据啊，警官。”刘笑着示意壮汉将金博洋的腿绑到凳子上，“得委屈您待上一天了。”

“这么自信我们这次没办法抓住你吗？”金博洋睁开眼睛，略微有些  
惊讶，他还想到眼前的人这么为所欲为，法庭一次没有证据指证，就以为可以逃之夭夭，“除非你早就找到了替罪羊？或者，过了今天下午，你就能永久待在洛杉矶？”

“随你怎么猜。”刘摸着左手的腕表，满不在乎地说着，“只有你想不到，没有我做不到。”

“也是。毕竟是多年来暗地里利用公司职便、在多个领域边缘试探的人，叱咤风云、打着法律擦边球这么久，我这种小人物确实不敢想。”金博洋认同地点点头，像在同意刘的说法。

“可杀人的罪名你怎么逃？”金博洋抬眼直直看着刘，从容不迫，“那是唯一破坏你如今基业的罪责，天网恢恢，我们不可能放过你。”

“人杀了一个就够了，我也不想沾满鲜血，钱还没赚够，人还没长命。”刘眯着眼睛，危险意味深长，“还是说，您也想试试。”

金博洋摸着虎口，简单地点着在计量着时间，脑海里翻涌起千万种思绪，心上不由自主地想起羽生结弦和他昨夜身后的目光，那样的淡然，坚定，像背后的城墙不会倒塌，他停顿思考，脸上依旧镇定自若，他笑。

“不了，我怕疼。”

 

羽生结弦握紧拳头，重重地敲打了下方向盘，默不作声。惹的身边第一次出外勤的金镇瑞惊讶侧目，他还没见过队长这么生气过，紧张地咽了下口水，他看着眼前停住的车流，卡住一样堵在十字路口，不由得直冒冷汗。

“B组汇报情况，什么出监控录像查车牌号。”羽生结弦神情凝重地握过对讲机，“对，我没说错，就是查小区拐角处那个废弃多年的电话亭上隐藏的监控器，就算黑掉了所有的监控器也没办法避开那条必经之路，上面的监控器不归属现在的小区，而归很久以前安装这的物业公司那边管，需要调频才能看见。”

“找到了吗？”

“快一点。”

羽生结弦冷静地下达命令。

“A组继续去法庭，跟才上班的律师解释新的证据，B组派人开车过来十字路转角处接我，收到车牌号就走，别停。”

说完后羽生结弦摇下车窗检查方位，所幸他靠在路边，车流还是没动过，他立即示意副驾驶座的金镇瑞替他开车，打开车门后头也不回地往路口转角跑去。

“等下——队长！你——”

等什么！他负责的人没保护好，等什么！羽生结弦停在转角处等着车来，心急如焚。今天早上打过电话后金博洋没如愿出现在警局时，他就已经预感到什么，急忙开车去小区找人，发现保安们正奇怪着好好的监控器今早突然被黑，他一时心下沉重，惶恐不安地联系着金博洋，而冰冷的女声告诉他对方已关机，无力感瞬间涌上心头。

 

“你不是怕我把关键的地方说出来吗？我想，你早就知道昨晚我乔装去你们公司查了什么，我可没违法。”金博洋依旧镇定地笑着，“我只不过问到了你和那位秘书的事情，以及推到了你们背后的联系与公司的状况。这很容易的。”

刘沉下脸，一言不发。

“你怀疑她背叛了你。从你的走路姿势和背手习惯，我看的出你是一个渴望自信的人。但内心不够自信。”金博洋慢慢说着，“众人艳羡的帝国事业也是你一点点白手起家而来的，你被那些奢侈品所拥，却依旧逃不过骨子里对一无所有的惶恐。”

“而那时你极其需要一个人，一个女人来满足你征服世人的企图心，那么秘书就来了，你们合作，彼此试探窥望，最开始秘书本来并不爱你。”

“她只是爱势力爱欲望爱金钱。”

“呵。”刘突然冷笑出声，“你在说什么，不认识什么秘书。”

“同类互斗，不容任何一个人来侵犯自己的领域。正常。”金博洋道，“除非有人破坏了这种平衡，让你心有顾虑。秘书开始陷入，试图转化你们之间的关系。”

“但你觉得……”金博洋停下来，有些犹豫不决，在正主面前猜测这种事还是奇怪的，“你觉得她在说谎，她没爱过你。”

刘静静地听着金博洋的分析，恍然笑出声，“你可以停下了。我不想听，接下来你还是继续一个人待在这里吧。”他抬脚就想走，却被骤然提高音量的话语拉回去。

“她日记里说一点点的喜欢也是喜欢，她从没背叛过！”

“那一点点的背叛也是背叛！她凭什么认为自己很伟大？”刘猛的转过头来狠狠直视金博洋，“这就是她离开我的理由？为了确保这段所谓感情的纯洁？”

“可笑。”刘气的拉起金博洋的衣领，“别再乱猜测推理了！都是假的！我给她的不过是万分之一的金钱，她也回报我万分之一的爱情，这么公平，你情我愿，为何不可。”

“这不是你不敢直视这段感情的理由。”金博洋不甘示弱地看回去，“你最后杀了她，又怎么解释，你怕她贪得无厌，要你剩下的权力金钱，要你剩下的承诺爱意，所以你干脆扼杀了这些可能性。”

“万分之一的事实也是事实！你犯了罪不可能逃过，她最后给你的还是真的。”金博洋认真地看着刘的眼睛，他从中看出了破灭，颓败，在中年人浑浊瞳孔里染着迷茫混乱的光影。

“你想知道我最后得知了什么又想确认什么吗？”金博洋低声叹息。

“她把日记本当做文件给了一个同事，上面写了你跟她的所有来往，以及交易记录，同事本来想公开于众，但你一直用她的家庭作为威胁，要求她交出来并且销毁，在没有直接证据证明你们关系，上法庭之前。”

“幸运的是，我找到了突破口并且承诺会保护她，所以一切明了。”

金博洋往前盯着刘。

“她说的话你到底听过没有。”

刘怒视，发狂地想要掐上对方的脖颈，门口突然被猛踹一脚大开，上前的羽生结弦飞快地上前制倒几人，一个后扣手将刘用力死死按倒在地，随后跟上来的本田真凛立即为金博洋松绑。

呼叫机传来声音，“B组速度太快，超速行车，要开罚单。”

下命令超速行驶的羽生结弦视若无睹取下腰间的手铐，“咔嚓”一声绑定了嫌疑人，他起身立马扶着站起来的金博洋。

“没事吧？受伤了吗？疼吗？”羽生结弦一脸担忧地扶着脸色发白的金博洋，感觉心都被掐了下疼。

“没事没事。”金博洋四肢有些麻木，他晃晃头，有点晕晕乎乎，“就……有点饿了。没吃早餐……”

羽生结弦长呼一口气，抱过了他。金博洋吓得直瞪着双眼。

“抱歉，是我的疏忽。”羽生结弦内疚万分，哑声说道。

“真没事，刘先生就找我过来谈谈心事。”金博洋忙摆着手示意自己没事，“真的，反正下次见面都是在牢里了，叙叙旧也好。”他揉着发疼的手腕冲刘笑开，后者不知道在想什么，颓然不发。

此刻离开庭还有一个小时。

“因公事丢了手机，报销吗？”金博洋坐到车上系好安全带问羽生结弦。

“那新的手机要放我们警局的定位系统，介意吗？”羽生结弦淡淡笑道。

“噢，没事，反正无论怎样你都能找到我的。”金博洋无所谓地打了个哈欠，“哪怕是万分之一的概率。”

“就像以前那样？哪怕万分之一的概率能找到真相，你也——”羽生结弦弯着眉眼看向他。

“我也，从来没输过。”金博洋眨眼一笑。

——正文完——


	3. 沙雕番外

番外《合作互夸》

1.【关于入群申请】

金镇瑞拉着本田真凛问有没有什么“金博洋后援会粉丝群”之类的存在，后者想了会，认真跟他说了说入群申请条件。

“首先，你得像队长一样有空就把博洋破过的案子誊写出一些经典语录整理出来。”

“其次，你要像队长一样记下博洋说过的经典台词，在以后破案里可能用到。”

“最后，承诺在群里只发案子相关与博洋相关的事情，不许纯聊天，不许发的‘博洋好厉害’之类的崇拜语言。”

金镇瑞有些懵地问群主是谁。

“就我们工作群，队长建的，偶尔出来冒泡，分享一下职场破案心得，鸡汤式学习方法，博洋语录，博洋笔记，博洋的破案率解析，博洋的……”

金镇瑞突然不想进群了。

 

2.【关于第一次见面】

金博洋承认，他在第一次见到穿着刑警制服的羽生结弦并经人介绍跟他在咖啡馆见面的时候，内心是非常激动崇拜又放肆的，毕竟他从小就想当刑警来着。

“超帅的！”旁边邻居家的小孩被他扯过去，混在两个人疑是相亲的气场中当着调和剂，一个不小心说出了金博洋的内心想法，他淡定地喝着水，看着眼前严肃但不失温和微笑的羽生结弦。

“天天哥哥你说是不是？超帅的！”小孩拉着金博洋的衣袖说着。

“……”金博洋感到头皮发麻，偷偷地瞪了眼小孩，机械点头，“……是的。”

 

而羽生结弦第一次见到金博洋的时候，只以为眼前跟孩子玩的开心的人是幼儿园幼师，两个人一样很可爱。他一开始站在风中盯着金博洋的背影看了很久，没敢上去确认。

警察的阅历让他胡思乱想。

万一其实是单身爸爸……？

 

3.【关于警局三大不可说的事】

第一件事：不可在羽生结弦面前质疑金博洋的推理。

否则他会拿着小册子跟你认真谈谈到底哪里出错了。

第二件事：不可在金博洋面前说起羽生结弦什么时候又熬夜加班。

否则金博洋会巴拉巴拉地说很多什么熬夜不行啊加班太累啊吃饭不规律啊养生最重要啊。第二天羽生结弦就会把告密的人记在小纸片上一天一次警告。

第三件事：不可在工作时间提及别的事

否则会被两个人同时厉声说“闭嘴”，然后静静看着他俩你来我往地讨论案情，忽略他们。

 

4.【关于疑问】

为什么他们明明说的不是情话，我却觉得有点甜？  
为什么他们之间明明没什么，我却觉得他们说什么都像在夸对方…

这是困扰金镇瑞多年的疑问，至今无人解答，本田真凛说这大概不能用正常逻辑推论。

 

5.【关于日常二三事】

羽生结弦的小本本记着什么呢？  
最开始是备忘录，后来是——

（金？？的观察日记）  
（金博洋的推理分析）  
（博洋的经典语录）  
（博洋的侧写咨询）  
（天天的日常推理）

金博洋的早餐问好一开始是非常难进行下去的。

“这个不行，没营养。”  
“这也不行，不健康。”  
“这个太烫，那个易冷。”  
“味道不错，就是有点贵。”  
“便宜好吃，就是有点远。”

自行车表示每天都要绕着好几圈，然后被骑到警局送早餐。

 

6.【关于周知方跟金博洋】

周知方很年轻很年轻，依旧出类拔萃，勤恳工作。

金博洋虽然年长了些，但看上去还是很嫩的，推理起来严肃的不像话。

有那么一天两个人空闲待在法医室里大眼瞪小眼，沉默了很久，交流着眼神。

“玩吗？”金博洋推着椅子问。

“行啊。”周知方爽快答应。

羽生结弦进法医室看见两个人彼此推着椅子不亦乐乎，笑的傻气，冷静几秒，用力关上了门。

一室不容二人，除非一傻一白。

——END——


End file.
